TOW The Wedding
by Natu15
Summary: True feelings are revealed as someone says I do. Mondler.Pls R


Disclaimer: I do not own friends, the characters or actors

She looked beautiful as she walk down the asile.Her hair loose on her shoulder and a stitch of make-up in her face. She was wearing a simple but elegant wedding dress which is as beautiful as she is. In my eyes she never looked more beautiful.

Of course, she was always beautiful in my eyes and I loved everything about her. I love the way her blue eyes sparkle when she is happy and when she smiles even if there is something wrong. I love it when she laughs at my jokes even if it is not funny or it is insulting. I love the way she wants everything to be placed in the right place all the time and wants everything to be neat and tidy. Then go insane when it is not. She is always there for her friend which is another thing I love about her. Yup there isn't a single thing that I don't love about her because, to me she is perfect.

She smiled once more and I myself couldn't help but smile. But my smile turned into a frown and my heart broke into a million pieces when I heard the minister say this words:

"We are gathered here today to bond Monica and Richard into Holy Matrimony"

Only then did I realize what was happening. My best friend, the person I loved the most was getting married but to not me and the worst thing is there is nothing I can do to stop it.

At that moment I felt like running away but I know I couldn't leave. Not now.

Sometimes, At night, I roll around my sleep just wandering what would happen if I ever did tell her that I love her. Would she ever feel the same way? What if she doesn't? I couldn't sleep just thinking about it.

Not that I haven't tried to tell her. I remember once. I tried to tell her…

_FLASHBACK_

(AT CENTRAL PERK)

"Hi Chandler! Did you want to talk to me?" Monica asked.

"Yeah I…uhh…I need to tell you something...I have been trying to tell you for a while now but I never seem to get if off my chest" Chandler said uncomfortably

"Ok..I need to tell you something too and its really important. I have already told the others and you're the only once left"

"You go first then" Chandler replied

"Chandler…I'm getting married! Isn't that great?" Monica said excitedly

END OF FLASHBACK

Talk about a heart breaker. So I never got to tell her and now she ends up getting married to someone else.

I than heard the minister speak again:

"If anyone has any reason for this too not to get married speak now or forever hold your peace"

As soon I heard that I felt like shouting "Yeah I got a reason…The reason is that I love her" of course I couldn't say that. I would probably end up humiliating myself and not to mention Monica. This was probably the happiest day of her life and I didn't want anything to ruin it because I just want to see her happy and if for her to be happy is to be married to Richard than I just have to let her go…

So I just sat on my chair and didn't say a word, hoping that someone else will but no one ever did.

"Ok then…Monica repeat after me…I take thee Richard as my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until death parts us."

"I take thee Richard as my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until death parts us."

"Now Richard repeat after me…I take thee Monica as my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until death parts us."

"I take thee Monica as my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until death parts us."

"May we have the rings"

After the placing of the ring. The minister says again:

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Richard leans in and kisses Monica in the lips and they walk hand in hand down the aisle while the audience claps.

"That's it.Their married now and she will never know how I feel" As I thought this tears started to form my eyes and I wipe them quickly before they fall

AT THE RECEPTION:

"Oh my God Monica! I can't believe you're married!" Rachel squealed and Monica just smiled and gave her friend a hug.

"Ah…me too...I can't believe my sis is married! I'm so proud of her" Ross said while giving Monica a brotherly hug.

"Yeah congrats Mon!" Phoebe said simply and also got a hug from Monica.

"Aww…Joe…are you crying?" Monica said to Joey teasingly.

"No..No I umm…just got something in my eye!" Joey said while turning around, so Monica couldn't see him) and wipe his eyes. After which turned around once more to face Monica.

"Aww Joe.." Monica said while stretching her arms, giving a sign for Joey to come and hug her. Joey understanding approached her and gave her a warm embrace.

After a few minutes of silence, Monica looked at me and smiled, obviously wanting me to congratulate her.

"Ah..Congrats Mon" I said without enthusiasm and hope she didn't notice.

"Chandler are you ok?" Monica asked worried

"Im fine…just a little tried that's all"

"You sure? You look a little sick?"

"I'm fine really…don't you worry about me for today is your day"

"Thanks" Monica said while giving me a hug. Tears started to form my eyes once more and a lump formed my throat. I wiped away my tears and ended the hug, wishing I could hug her a bit longer.

"Hi Honey" I heard Richard whisper in Monica's ears. Monica turned around and kissed him in the lips. I frowned at this sight.

"Hi guys" Richard greeted

"Hi Richard. Congratulations" Rachel said. After hearing this others congratulated him as well.

"Anyone else hungry because I'm starving" Joey said while rubbing his stomach and I laugh thinking "Typical Joey"

"Yeah I am kind of hungry" Phoebe said and the others agreed that they are also hungry

"We better get to the buffet than before all the food runs out" Joey replied

"No Joey. Only you can eat that much" Ross said and Joey gave him a glare and Ross smiled mischievously.

"You guys go ahead…I just need to tell Richard something" I replied

"Uhh…Ok" Monica said confused but went ahead anyway.

"I need to tell you something" I said to Richard as soon as I saw the gang was out of sight.

"What is it?" Richard asked curiously

"I…I…Umm…Just take care of Monica ok? She really means a lot to me" I said uncomfortably

"Don't worry…I will…I promise"

"Ok thanks"

"Is that all you wanted to say?"

"Yes that's all"

"Ok then. We better get going. Are you coming?"

"I will be there in a sec..You just go ahead"

As soon as Richard was out of sight I let the tears that I have hold on for a long time now, fall freely down my cheeks….


End file.
